Broken Hallelujah
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Traduction. OS. Sirius rappelait à Remus une chanson qu'il avait entendu dans un bar, une fois. Une chanson sentimentale. Les seuls mots dont il se rappelait, à présent, étaient broken hallelujah.


_Broken Hallelujah_

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, une référence est faite à la chanson "Hallelujah" de Leonard Cohen et la fic originale est de thistlerose, je ne suis que la traductrice. Avec autorisation de l'auteur j'ai changé le titre de _Dukedom Enough_ à _Broken Hallelujah_.

Notes de l'auteure : OS écrit pour bibliotropic, qui voulait une histoire dans laquelle Remus était bibliothécaire. Et aussi une grosse allusion littéraire. Et Leonard Cohen. Et une bouteille de vin rouge. Et le mot tendresse. (Alors, c'est un peu comme une chasse au trésor. Et j'ai totalement brodé sur quelques ingrédients. Mais j'espère que ça convient!)

* * *

Une ombre tomba sur le bureau de Remus. Il ne releva pas la tête.

« Bonjour. » La voix était basse – ils se trouvaient dans une bibliothèque, après tout – et rauque, comme si la personne à qui elle appartenait avait perdu l'habitude de parler.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda Remus.

« Oui, je cherche un livre sur les rituels de reproduction des loups-garous. »

Remus sentit sa nuque le brûler d'embarras. Il sourit. « Bonjour. » dit-il, levant le regard.

« On est seuls ? » demanda Sirius.

« Plus ou moins. »

« Bien. Viens, dans ce cas. »

Ce n'était pas une invitation particulièrement romantique. Mais Sirius avait penché la tête et les longs cheveux noirs s'étaient répandus sur son épaule, la lumière éclairant les creux de son visage, lui donnant l'air un peu plus...entier.

Remus se leva si rapidement qu'il se cogna le genou contre le bureau.

* * *

Sirius avait apporté une bouteille de vin rouge. Piqué, avait-il dit, dans un magasin moldu.

« Le truc étrange... » dit-il quand Remus versa le vin dans les gobelets en plastique qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la salle de stockage. « ...c'est que je me suis senti mal, après ça. On avait l'habitude de piquer des bières tout le temps quand on était jeunes, tu t'en rappelles ? Tout le temps, juste pour s'amuser. J'en avais rien à foutre, en ce temps-là. Mais c'est différent, maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je devrais. »

Quand il s'arrêta de parler, Remus lui passa un gobelet. Ils prirent leur première gorgée simultanément.

« Ce n'est pas un très bon vin, si ça peut te consoler. » fit Remus.

Sirius fixa son gobelet. « Je n'arrive plus à distinguer le mauvais vin du bon. »

Les mots furent comme un coup de poing au ventre de Remus, mais il afficha un sourire. « Tu devras boire plus, dans ce cas. Et si tu me parlais de l'été passé, quand tu étais en fuite ? C'étaient des oiseaux exotiques qui livraient tes lettres – je t'imaginais en train de te détendre sur une plage de sable chaud, sur une île perdue au milieu de nulle part. A boire du vin. »

« Ce n'était pas aussi idyllique. » fit doucement Sirius. « Je ne pouvais jamais me détendre assez longtemps. » Il prit une gorgée de vin. Puis, tenant le gobelet à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, ajouta : « J'ai été bourré une fois, depuis que je me suis échappé. C'était vraiment de la mauvaise tequila. Il m'a pas fallu beaucoup. J'étais malade. Et dire qu'avant, j'étais capable de boire beaucoup plus que James. »

« Boire plus que James n'était pas un exploit en soi. » précisa Remus.

« Oh. C'est vrai. »

Ils se fixèrent. Sirius était plus fin que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, plus tôt en automne. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et emmêlés, ses vêtements – pas les haillons qu'il avait porté en prison, mais des habits qu'il avait trouvé ou volé pendant sa fuite – étaient en lambeaux. La poussière faisait apparaître son visage plus creusé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. La gorge de Remus se serra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, tout à l'heure ? »

« Je...quoi ? » demanda Remus, surpris.

« Ce que tu faisais, à ton bureau. Tu regardais une sorte de télé et tu faisais un truc avec ta main. »

Oh. Ça. « J'entrais des données dans un ordinateur. »

Sirius le regarda comme s'il venait de parler la langue des sirènes.

Remus tenta de lui expliquer. « C'est comme...tu te souviens des machines à écrire ? »

« Non. »

« Tu en as déjà vu. Ma mère en avait une, tu te rappelles ? C'est un peu comme ça. C'est un appareil moldu, de toute évidence. Ça...stocke des informations. Entre autres. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ? »

« Non. » avoua Sirius. Il se mordit la lèvre, ce que Remus comprit comme : _Je sais que nous devons parler, mais je ne peux pas._

C'était toujours la même chose. Il y avait tant à dire, tant d'accusations._ Comment as-tu pu douter de moi ? Comment as-tu pu me quitter ? Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? _

Remus combla l'espace entre eux en trois vives enjambées, tendit silencieusement la main et plaça sa paume sur le ventre concave de Sirius. Les muscles se tendirent sous sa paume et il sentit la respiration de Sirius s'arrêter l'espace d'une seconde. Puis, il se rapprocha un peu plus, pencha la tête et soudain, la bouche de Sirius était contre la sienne, s'accrochant, suçant. Les gobelets en plastique furent écrasés entre eux. Quand Remus enleva la chemise de Sirius, le vin qui avait transpercé le tissu ressemblait à une pâle ecchymose sur sa peau. Remus s'agenouilla et le lécha tandis que les doigts de Sirius s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux.

Le sol de la salle de stockage était froid, tout comme la peau de Sirius. Remus devrait traquer la chaleur, s'immiscer, la chercher avec ses doigts et sa langue. Quand il la trouva, il y pénétra et il ne fut pas doux. Sirius trouva sa voix alors, mais les seuls mots ce qui tombaient de ses lèvres étaient _« Remus »_ et _« s'il te plaît »_ et enfin, _« oui... »_.

* * *

Par la suite, à la surprise de Remus, Sirius voulut parler. Étalé en travers de leurs vêtements abandonnés, un bras étiré comme s'il tendait la main vers une chose que seul lui pouvait voir dans les ténèbres de la salle de stockage, il dit : « Tu aimes vivre parmi les Moldus ? »

La joue de Remus reposait entre les épaules de Sirius. Sa main le démangeait, à vouloir toucher celle de Sirius ; il aurait pu l'atteindre s'il bougeait juste un peu plus. Mais ses os lui faisaient l'effet du plomb et puis, de toute façon, s'il bougeait, ils pourraient perdre la chaleur qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer dans le creux entre leurs corps. Il faisait tellement froid et noir, ici. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pensé à allumer un feu ?

« Remus ? »

« Je ne vis pas parmi les Moldus. » répondit-il, au bout d'un moment. « Je vis entouré de _personne_. » _Tu le saurais, si tu venais me voir où je vis, plutôt que de passer à la bibliothèque pour une baise._ « Je ne fais que travailler parmi eux. Ça ne me dérange pas. C'est...intéressant. » Il eut un faible sourire. « Ça me fait de l'exercice. Si j'ai besoin d'un livre, je ne peux pas le faire venir à moi. Je dois me lever, marcher jusque là et l'enlever moi-même du rayon. »

« Tu n'es pas déjà assez maigre comme ça ? » railla Sirius.

_Ne le sommes-nous pas tous les deux ?_ pensa Remus, frottant de son nez la peau qui se trouvait sous sa joue, et sentant les bosses de l'échine de Sirius, la façon dont elles pointaient de sa chair.

« Je n'avais pas de livres à Azkaban. » fit doucement Sirius. « Je n'ai pas pu lire pendant douze ans. J'avais peur d'oublier comment lire. Parfois, j'essayais de me rappeler des bouquins que j'avais lu. Je ne m'imaginais pas ce qu'il s'y passait. J'imaginais les mots. Parfois, je n'y arrivais pas. »

Remus resta silencieux.

« Avant, j'arrivais à reconnaître certains de mes bouquins par leur _odeur_. » continua Sirius. « J'ai essayé de former des lettres. Une des barres était un _I_. Certaines pierres du mur étaient rectangulaires et elles faisaient un _H_, en quelque sorte. J'ai gratté des mots dans la chair de mes bras et de mes jambes. »

Il parlait d'un ton morne et Remus sentit son estomac se serrer.

« De toute évidence. » continua Sirius. « Je n'ai pas oublié. C'est un soulagement. Bien sûr. » Il eut un rire sec. « J'ai touché terre dans le nord de l'Écosse. J'ai vu une plaque de rue en Écossais ou Gaélique ou qu'importe ce qu'ils peuvent bien parler et, pendant une minute, j'ai cru que j'étais devenu fou. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien. » répondit aussitôt Remus, mais il ne cessa pas pour autant.

« Tu me chatouilles. »

« Je... »

« N'arrête pas. » murmura Sirius.

« Ça ne te chatouille pas ? »

« Si. Mais j'aime bien. »

« Je... » Il avait caressé le bras de Sirius avec son index et, au bout d'un moment, les boucles liées avaient commencé à former des lettres.

Et bien, enfin. Ce n'était pas tout à fait une demande ou une invitation, mais c'était mieux que rien. Le nœud se détendit et Remus dit tendrement : « Retourne-toi. » Quand Sirius hésita, Remus le fit pour lui. Il écarta les lourdes mèches noires, les arrangeant en une auréole rudimentaire contre le carrelage. S'il n'avait pas été nu – s'il n'avait porté qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches – Sirius aurait pu ressembler à un saint en souffrances de quelque peinture moldue. Il rappelait à Remus une chanson qu'il avait entendu dans un bar, une fois. Une chanson sentimentale. Il avait été quelque peu éméché, alors, et ses doigts avaient été humides quand il avait frotté ses yeux qui le piquaient. Les seuls mots dont il se rappelait, à présent, étaient _broken hallelujah_.

« Est-ce que tu les aimes à cette longueur ? » demanda Sirius, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Remus.

Remus se secoua. « C'est mieux que les favoris. » répondit-il. « C'est tout ce que je peux dire. »

Les lèvres de Sirius s'étirèrent presque en un sourire. « J'aimais ce que tu faisais. »

« Je vais y revenir. Reste juste tranquille. »

Sirius fit un petit bruit que Remus prit pour une marque de consentement. Il embrassa un coin de la bouche de Sirius.

« Remus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Il fait froid ici. »

« Oui. »

« Je peux voir ta respiration. »

« Je peux voir... » débuta Remus.

« Quoi ? » le poussa Sirius.

« Toi au complet. » Il baissa rapidement la tête et lécha un des tétons durcis par le froid de Sirius.

« Hmm. »

« Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? »

« Ta langue est chaude. » fit Sirius, arquant le dos pour mieux rencontrer la bouche de Remus.

_Mon appartement est chaud aussi_, pensa Remus tandis qu'il léchait et suçait. _Plus chaud qu'ici, et certainement plus chaud que ta cave._ Il imaginait que Sirius aurait répondu oui si Remus lui avait demandé de rentrer avec lui, à ce moment-là.

_S'il te plaît_, écrivit-il avec le bout de son index, au travers des côtes de Sirius. Mais Sirius ne fit qu'émettre son rire bas et crépitant et dit : « Tu me _chatouilles_. C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit de me mettre comme ça, pour que je sois vulnérable. Tu m'as pris au piège. »

« Tu m'as posé une question sur les rituels de reproduction des loups-garous. Nous aimons dominer. »

Sirius se moqua gentiment.

« Jusqu'à un certain point. » se corrigea-t-il.

« Jusqu'à un certain point. » répéta Sirius, avec une trace de dérision.

« Certaines personnes ne peuvent pas être contrôlées. » dit Remus, sans grande conviction, avant d'abaisser à nouveau la tête. Il utilisa ses dents, cette fois, et les halètements qu'il soutira l'excitaient. Les doigts de Sirius formaient des motifs sur son dos, mais Remus était sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lettres. Il était aussi certain que Sirius ne dit pas, entre deux halètements : « Tu pourrais, si tu essayais... »

* * *

**J'avais démarré cette traduction plus ou moins en même temps que _Lueurs d'été_ (de la même auteure), en août 2011. Mais j'avais finalement choisi de traduire _Lueurs d'été_, plus touchant et plus beau, selon moi. Mais c'est ce lien entre Sirius et Hallelujah qui m'a touchée et qui est pour moi plus important que le lemon ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Prochain OS traduit de thistlerose : Quatre Décembres Imaginaires. (Je n'oublie pas No Expectations ou mes propres fics, promis !)**

**Sorn**


End file.
